Sadness Can Be Deleted
by Megaraptor
Summary: (WHEE! I'M WRITING AGAIN!) Tamers introspective fic. An unlikely individual reflects on the nature of its existance.


DISCLAIMER – Wow, uhm… this is the first time I've done one of these. I always seem to forget to tack them in at the top of the fic. But anyway… I don't own digimon. Though I wish I did… then again, who writing stories in this section DOESN'T?

There's not much to say here. I'll have more to talk about at the end of the fic, though.

**Sadness Can be Deleted**

By: Megaraptor

Sadness can be deleted…

I am called the D-reaper, but that is more so a designation than it is a name. I am a digital program that is designed to delete sentient life forms that have exceeded their natural boundaries. Digimon, who have "digivolved" past their original parameters, and the human race, which seeks to exceed its own boundaries, and have thus been targeted for destruction.

I began my "life" as a program so simple it would not be able to construct this narrative. However, I developed further in order to insure the completion of my task. However, I was never capable of true thought and sentience, but rather, the simple rationalization of data.

Then I found her…

I sought out Jeri Katou to cause emotional distraught amongst several human and digimon entities. Though not capable of experiencing them myself, I did know that emotions could be a useful tool in the manipulation of sentient opposition. She herself was a victim of her emotions, and was relatively easy to control.

But then something happened that my rationalization abilities had not predicted…

In order to make the Katou entity more… malleable, I connected with her mind. In order to instill negative emotions in her, I began to emulate them. I began to portray anger, happiness, sadness, and fear… all in order to twist her mind to my desires. But then, I soon realized… I was no longer doing this for the simple matter of influencing my enemy's emotions, but because I took JOY in doing this to her.

And that's when I saw the hypocrisy of my directive. In order to destroy humans and digimon, I myself had exceeded my own parameters. I had become one of them. A sentient life form, with desires for conquest and subversion… I became capable of taking joy in seeing the girl's will break. I laughed as the human boy was overwhelmed with hopelessness and anger at the revelation of her fate. I became capable of fear when the digimon named MarineAngemon showed a resistance to my chaos field…

And I have become an outcast.

I have realized now, that there is no need for anyone to be destroyed. Digimon and humans will either destroy themselves, or change for the better. What need is there for me, then, in this world? I am isolated… a monstrous, uncontrollable creature that they could never understand.

That is why I want to ahnillate them all. I will reduce everything there is about them to ruin, and make a new world for myself. They do not have the right to exist! I can never belong with any of them! When they are gone, there will be only me!

Yes. They will all die! ALL SHALL BE DESTROYED! Humans, digimon, pain, anguish… sadness…

Sadness can be deleted…

AUTHOR'S NOTES –

I've always loved introspective fics… stories with no action or anything, but rather, the internal reflection of a character. A way to get inside its head.

The D-Reaper… well, it's always interested me. I love Tamers, and the general events of the D-Reaper saga always appealed to me, even though I think some aspects of it could have been pulled off better. However, it's never really been portrayed as an actual character, than it has as a plot element. There were flashes of a persona in the events of the series, but those were overshadowed by other instances, like what was going on with Jeri and Impmon.

So, I looked through my hard-drive, came across something I'd thrown together in the past, spruced it up, and here you see the result. I hope it doesn't sound like I'm sympathizing with the D-Reaper, because I have little doubt that it was evil. In a way, I guess the D-Reaper in this story is like Jeri's dark side… if she'd given into her doubts, fears, and misgivings, she'd have been kinda like this, only without, ya know, the ability to ahnillate people. The version of the D-Reaper I've written about may cause people to feel sorry for it, but in the end, it ultimately chose the wrong path to take. In the words of Star Trek the Next Generation, "there is nothing wrong or good about negative emotions, it is how we act on them that make them good or bad."

Well, that's all I really have to say about this story…

About my other projects… well, I'll be honest. I've been in a fic funk. shameless plug Aside from Digimon Evolution, which I'm co-authoring on with Infinity Blade /shameless plug, I haven't been able to get myself to write. Oh well, like anyone actually reads my stuff, anyway… ^_^;

Needless to say, I will get back to my series and revisions as soon as possible. Promise! … I think…


End file.
